Sympathy
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sequel to Iris. Sasuke and Naruto go visit Itachi five years after Sasuke left for college only to find Itachi has…a boyfriend!
1. WHO?

**Hello ladies (and gentlemen…?) what do ya know? The sequel to Iris! (Cheers) Anyways I hope ya'll like it. **

**Summary: Sequel to Iris. Sasuke and Naruto go visit Itachi five years after Sasuke left for college only to find Itachi has…a boyfriend?! **

**I own nothing **

**Sympathy **

"Naru, dinner's ready!" Sasuke called to his husband from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said, entering the kitchen, "You really outdid yourself this time," Naruto commented, eyeing the large spread on the table, consisting of Naruto's favorite foods (not just ramen!).

"Yeah I know, it's almost our first anniversary or five years since we met," Sasuke said, "Well, in one more week."

"Yes, how could I forget?" Naruto said. They both said down and ate in comfortable silence.

It had been five years since the two had met. After they started going out they finished college and Sasuke proposed right after they graduated. Naruto, of course, agreed and the two saved up and bought a house. Sasuke never again heard from Itachi and basically forgot that part of his life. The only thing he needed now was Naruto.

After eating and washing the dishes the couple went into the living room.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke said.

Naruto had his head on Sasuke's lap and the raven was running his hands through the blonde's hair.

"Yeah Sasu?" Naruto asked, glancing up at his husband.

"Remember on college, a little while after we got together and you wrote that song for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow that was a long time ago, but yeah I remember. You wrote that one for me and I wanted to write one for you," Naruto recalled.

"Yeah, well I found it a few weeks ago and decided to make up music to go with it," Sasuke explained.

"You did?" Naruto asked, sitting up and looking at Sasuke, surprised.

"Yeah, did you want to hear it?" Sasuke asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Naruto said, turning off the TV and focusing entirely on Sasuke.

The raven got up and went into another room, reappearing with his guitar. It was the closest thing he had to Itachi, but even his old guitar failed to stir up any memories of his brother and the torture he had received.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and played until the chorus was over, so Naruto knew how it went.

"Think you got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"You know the words right?" Sasuke asked and the blonde nodded, "Good, so sing it to me."

"Are you…you want me to? I don't know…" Naruto said nervously.

"Come on Naru, sing to me," Sasuke whispered and began playing again before Naruto answered.

Naruto sang, softly and nervously at first, but growing stronger as the song went on.

_**You and I got something  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
And I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
Of the things we never thought we could be  
I'm not the one who broke you  
I'm not the one you should fear  
What do you got to move you darling  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
But you were never really ever there at all  
And I want to get free talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
And I wanted to be all you need  
Somehow here is gone  
I have no solution  
To the sound of this pollution in me  
And I was not the answer  
So forget you ever thought it was me  
I'm not the one who broke you  
I'm not the one you should fear  
What do you got to move you darling  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
But you were never really ever there at all  
And I want to get free talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
And I wanted to be all you need  
Somehow here is gone  
And I don't need the fallout of all the past  
That's here between us  
And I'm not holding on  
And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here  
And I want to get free talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
And I wanted to be all you need  
Somehow here is gone  
And I want to get free talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
I know it's out there  
I know it's out there  
I can feel you falling  
I know it's out there  
I know it's out there  
Somehow here is gone**_

"Thanks," Sasuke said after the song, kissing Naruto softly.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto brushed Sasuke off, embarrassed.

"Come here Naru," Sasuke said, dragging Naruto to their bedroom, "Remind me how much you love me."

"Don't I do that every day?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Sasuke smirked at him, "Yeah, but haven't yet today darling, so let's go."

**-Break-**

When Naruto returned from work the next day, he did the usual mailbox check.

"Bills, bills, bills…what's this?" Naruto shuffled through the mail, but stopped when he got to a letter addressed to Sasuke. He checked the return address, but didn't recognize it.

Naruto walked through the front door, into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Sasuke sitting there, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Sasu, you're home!" Naruto said, surprised as well as happy.

"Yeah, I got off early," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, um…you got a letter, but I don't recognize where it's from," Naruto said, handing the letter to Sasuke.

Sasuke examined the letter Naruto handed him for a minute. "I don't know either, let's see what it is," Sasuke said, opening the envelope. Sasuke was only reading the letter for a second before his face turned completely white.

"Sasu…? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He took the letter from Sasuke and read it, his eyes widening.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Bet you never expected to hear from me again huh? I know the last thing you want to do is see me, but I wanted you and your husband to come visit me. That's right; I know you are married and that your anniversary is next week. Anyways, if you can come over sometime please do. I'm home pretty much every day._

_Itachi_

_P.S. Here's my address…_

Naruto put down the letter and hugged Sasuke.

"_Sasuke completely blocked out that part of his life…" _Naruto thought.

Sasuke shook a little, his horrible past suddenly rushing back at him. He held tightly onto Naruto, his life raft, his shelter.

"Shh…it's ok Sasu. You had forgotten hadn't you," Naruto said, running his hand through Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke nodded slightly against the blonde's chest. "Why don't you take a nap?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded again. Naruto led them to their room and put him to bed.

**-Break-**

A few hours later, Naruto was watching TV when Sasuke entered.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"We're going," Sasuke said, point blank.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"I want to go see him…my brother," Sasuke said, "You'll go with me right?"

"Of course, if you really want to go that is," Naruto said.

"Well, obviously he wants to tell me something or else he wouldn't contact me. I want to know what it is," Sasuke said, thoughtfully, "God; I haven't seen him in like five years…"

"When are we going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "Tomorrow's Saturday, you're not busy are you?"

"No," Naruto answered.

"Sasuke sighed, "Tomorrow then."

**-Break-**

The next day the two drove to Itachi's house, following the directions Itachi gave them in the letter. After an hour they finally found it.

"I can't believe he's been this close to me all this time…but this isn't our old house, he must've moved," Sasuke said, eyeing the small house, a house smaller than someone with Itachi's money should have.

"Well, let's go," Naruto said walking to the front door, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sasuke replied and knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

A tall, shark-like man answered the door, "Hello?"

"Oh sorry, we must have the wrong house," Sasuke said, this was definitely not Itachi.

"Wait, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me," Sasuke said confused, "But my last name is Uzumaki now," Sasuke added. He had changed his last name to help forget his past.

The man turned around, "Ita, they're here," he called into the house.

"Ita…?" Sasuke and Naruto asked quietly, glancing at each other.

Then the one and only Itachi appeared, standing next to the other man, "Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, long time no see," he said, "Now before I forget, I'd like you to meet Kisame, my boyfriend."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!! Before you do anything HOW MANY READERS DID I JUST LOSE?! BUT DON'T GO!! I swear they don't even kiss, please don't leave!! This is why it's a sequel, now you're all so interested you can leave, even for the Kisaita-ness. Uh…review please. **

**Song: Here is gone by Goo Goo Dolls **


	2. That's so gay

**Oh my! Last time we discovered that Itachi's man is none other than Kisame! And I lost a bunch of readers (I think). Well for those of you sticking around, thanks and here's the next chapter! **

**I own nothing! **

**Sympathy**

AWKWARD!

That was one good word to describe this whole situation.

After introductions, Itachi led them into the small, but neat kitchen.

"Have a seat. I'm glad you were able to swallow your fear and stop by," Itachi said, as he began to set out their lunch.

"_Did he know we were coming or does he cook this much everyday?" _Naruto wondered, as all the food kept coming.

"Um…the apron kinda diluted some of the fear," Sasuke said quietly, eyeing Itachi's 'Kiss the Cook' apron (A/N Dear god, what have I done?!).

Itachi didn't hear or ignored Sasuke and sat down. The four at in silence, Sasuke and Naruto felt awkward, but Itachi and Kisame seemed perfectly comfortable.

"So, I think it's safe to say things have changed since we last saw each other," Itachi said, breaking the silence.

"Um…y-yeah," Sasuke stuttered, the shock making him a little less afraid.

"No need to be so nervous Sasuke. I know I did some…things, but I've changed, believe me," Itachi assured.

"We can tell," Naruto said, grinning nervously.

"Why did you move?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Too many bad memories," Itachi said with a sigh, "But before that, how are you two?"

"Good, we're good, but how did you know we were married and where we lived?" Sasuke asked.

"The phone book of course and how I found out you were married is a secret," Itachi said mysteriously.

"He looked through all the marriage records in the state," Kisame said and Itachi glared at him.

"Anyways…" Itachi said, "Happy Anniversary! How old are you now Sasuke? I lost count."

"We're twenty three," Naruto answered for Sasuke.

"Ah yes, should have know. I just turned twenty eight myself," Itachi said.

Sasuke was being quiet so Naruto kept talking, "So how old are you Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"Thirty nine," Kisame said simply (A/N Seriously, Itachi and Kisame are like eleven years apart).

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto coughed and Itachi (amazingly) turned slightly red.

"Kisame!" Itachi said angrily.

"Ita, does it really matter how old I am?" the fish man asked.

"In front of my brother and brother-in-law it is!" Itachi said. Naruto was a little taken aback at being called brother-in-law, but said nothing.

"If I may interrupt," Sasuke said, causing the pair to stop arguing, "I was wondering what changed."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, "It's a long story," the Uchiha said.

"We have time," Sasuke retorted.

"Ok…but don't say I didn't warn you," Itachi said, "It had been two years since you left for college. I was living a relatively boring life, nothing much really going for me. Anyways, one day I decided to go to the bar."

_Flashback_

Itachi walked purposefully through the crowded bar. Not that he actually had a purpose, but that's just how he walked. He hadn't been to a bar in years or anything remotely social really.

The Uchiha had just ordered something to drink when someone bumped into him. He turned around, preparing to hit the person, but stopped when he recognized the person who had bumped into him.

"D-Deidara?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

The blonde lit up when he noticed his old friend, "Itachi, un!" he said happily, "I haven't seen you since…well since we broke up in middle school."

_Break from Flashback_

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised. When did his brother have a boyfriend?!

"Yes, I had a boyfriend. His name was Deidara, but when mother and father found out they were angry and made me break up with him," Itachi explained.

Sasuke was silent; he knew what Itachi was trying to say. He'd killed their parents out of anger from not being allowed to have a boyfriend and probably some other things he didn't know about. Imagine what his parents would think of him being _married_ to another man. Still, that was no reason to murder them.

"So back to the story…" Itachi continued.

_Back to Flashback_

"Yeah well, I switched schools after my parents…died," Itachi said, "How're you?"

"Oh, I'm go-" Deidara started, but before he could finished, a man about the same height as Deidara with red hair and eyes wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist.

"Hey Dei, baby, what's taking so long?" he asked.

"Oh sorry Sasori, un. I ran into someone, un. Sasori this is my old friend Itachi, Itachi this is my boyfriend Sasori, un," Deidara introduced.

Sasori untangled himself from Deidara, "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"You too," Itachi said, hiding his slight disappointment.

"Want to come have some drinks with us?" Sasori asked.

"I don't want to interrupt," Itachi said.

"No, Itachi you should, un," Deidara insisted, "Our friend Kisame is here too and he's feeling like a third wheel. So you guys can hang out."

"…ok," Itachi agreed, reluctantly.

"Can you guys get the drinks? Can't have Kisame thinking we ditched him," Sasori said.

"Ah, he probably thinks we're having sex in the bathroom…again, un," Deidara said happily. Sasori just shook his head and walked off. Itachi avoided Deidara's gaze as they waited for their drinks.

"Ita…" Deidara said, "Don't look so put out. I think we both know we never would've lasted in the long run, un."

"Yes I know, forgive me," Itachi said. They got their drinks and Itachi followed Deidara to their table.

"Itachi this is Kisame, Kisame this is Itachi," Deidara said, introducing Itachi to the blue skinned man. The two nodded at each other and they all sat down.

After a few minutes of conversation, Sasori kissed Deidara lightly and then harder and harder.

"Mmm…Sasori," Deidara groaned out in between kisses. Eventually they were having a full blown make out session in front of Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably and Kisame laughed a little, "They've been like this since they got together. I thought they would slow down, they've been together for three years, but they're still as in love as the day they met," he said.

"Good for them. I haven't seen Deidara since middle school…he was my boyfriend, but we had to break up when I switched schools," Itachi replied.

"Oh? I was friends with Sasori when he met Deidara at an artist's convention or something. Sasori always told me he never believed in love at first sight until then," Kisame said.

"So, I'm taking you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Itachi said, eyeing Kisame.

"No, never had one. Even I have to admit, I am strange looking," Kisame said, but was smiling all the while.

"Funny, I've always been pursued for my looks, but no one ever really cares about anything else. Deidara didn't really care," Itachi said. They both turned to Deidara and Sasori's seats across from them to find them empty.

"Must've gone to the bathroom…again," Kisame said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" Itachi asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked, perplexed.

"Come on, let's go," Itachi said. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote a note for Sasori and Deidara before dragging Kisame out of the bar.

_Break from Flashback_

"Eventually we ended up at my house," Itachi continued.

"Ok, woah, woah, woah! No need to say anymore! We get it," Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't worry, nothing like that happened," Itachi assured.

_Back to Flashback_

"Can you stay here for a minute? I need to go do something," Itachi said, after they had entered Itachi's living room. The Uchiha disappeared for a few minutes then returned, but this time he was wearing tight black jeans, a black t-shirt and even some eyeliner. He looked good and he knew it.

"Sorry, where were we?" Itachi asked, running his fingers through his long hair, now out of its usual ponytail.

Itachi had no idea why he was trying to impress Kisame (A/N what did YOU think he was doing?), who he didn't even know. Maybe it was seeing his ex-boyfriend with someone else, maybe it was the boredom, maybe it was all the lonely, sleep-deprived nights with nothing to fill his head but the desperate, pleading cries of his parents and Sasuke's tortured screams, hell it was probably all three.

Anyways, Kisame wasn't paying much attention to Itachi's sexy, sexy, sexy (Ok stopping now) body. He was instead looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Who are these people?" he asked, turning to Itachi and not giving the slightest reaction to Itachi's looks.

"My family," Itachi replied, hiding his surprise, "But most of them are dead."

"Is this your brother? Did he die?" Kisame asked, looking at a picture of Sasuke.

"No, he's in college," Itachi said, feeling a little awkward with talking about Sasuke.

"He's cute, he looks like you," Kisame said, then switched his attention back to Itachi.

"You think I'm cute?" Itachi asked, forgetting about his earlier feelings.

"Huh? Oh, um…I mean," Kisame stuttered.

"Because I'm not cute, I'm hot. Don't think I don't know it," Itachi said, eyes narrowed.

"O-of course you are, I mean you're gorgeous," Kisame said.

"Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, "Then why didn't you react to this?" Itachi asked, gesturing at his drool worthy body.

"Well you know, you told me people only like you for your looks and I like you, but didn't want you to think…never mind, I don't know what I'm saying," Kisame said, exasperated.

Itachi stepped closer to Kisame, a satisfied smirk on his face. They were close to touching when Itachi made the mistake of glancing at the picture of Sasuke, one from before Itachi killed their parents. The photo brought back a certain memory…back when Sasuke would rebel more, his brother had shouted at him…

"_You're not my brother! You're not even human! You're a monster! You have no feelings like love or compassion. You'll die cold and alone," _he had yelled.

Itachi had replied, _"I don't care…so will you," _before smacking Sasuke.

"_But he's not…the letter…he's happy," _Itachi remembered, _"How could I forget? I'm not capable of love, nor do I deserve it." _

"Itachi?" Kisame's voice broke through the Uchiha's thoughts. The shark like man reached out to him, but Itachi pulled away.

"I can't do this," Itachi said, moving away to go sit on the couch, "I just can't."

"Itachi, we aren't doing anything? Are you ok?" Kisame asked, also sitting down.

Was he ok? No, Itachi was far from ok, but just the question made him feel better. How many times had someone _asked_? Not a lot, especially from his parents. You will do good in school, you will go to college, you will get married, you will continue our family, you will not have a boyfriend, you will break up with him, you are not gay, you are not gay!

"Ita-" Kisame started again.

"I killed my parents," Itachi said softly.

"Pardon?" Kisame asked, confused.

"I killed my parents…they didn't accept me, then I abused my brother out of anger from being left alone. I wanted him to suffer like I did," Itachi confessed.

He expected Kisame to leave, but instead he just put a hand on his shoulder, "You feel bad about this don't you?" he asked.

Itachi scoffed. He hated showing emotions, but… "Yes, ever since my brother Sasuke left for college," he said.

"Well then, there you go," Kisame said simply.

"You're not afraid or anything?" Itachi asked.

"No, not if you regret what you did. Besides, I've been called pretty sadistic myself," Kisame said.

"Well, thanks…I guess," Itachi replied.

_End Flashback (Finally)_

"And then we…" Itachi started.

"Wait! No need, we're good," Sasuke said hurriedly.

"So, that's the story," Itachi said.

"Thanks for telling me," Sasuke said.

**-Break-**

A few hours later the couple decided it was time for them to go.

"We should get together again sometime," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Both we're carrying bags of leftovers given to them by Itachi.

"If you'd like, just say the word," Itachi said.

"I have one more question," Sasuke said, "Why did you go through the trouble of finding me?"

"Well…" Itachi said, "Let's just say I thought it would be a shame I you didn't know I'd changed," (A/N Ring a bell?)

"Well, goodbye…Aniki," Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

"Itachi said, "Hope to see you later…Otouto."

**But wait! We're not done yet! One more chapter, now I have a question. WOULD ANY OF YOU LIKE A COMPLETELY RANDOM SASUNARU LEMON JUST FOR THE HACK OF IT? IF SO...please leave a review, oh and you have to comment on the story too, because I'm just that evil. ONE MORE THING…would anyone like a third installment of this where Sasuke and Naruto adopt a child? (Itachi and Kisame will be there of course, and maybe Sasori and Deidara) if so please say so in your review. I'll also remind you next chapter. **


	3. Sympathy

**Back again I see… (cough) anyways…sorry, no lemon. This was rated T anyways (I know I could have just changed it), but I'm still thinking about the threequel so if you would like one PLEASE say so in a review I still don't know if I want to do it yet (there will most likely be a lemon in it for you people who want one) **

**I own nothing. Except my adorable Itachi plushie! **

**Sympathy**

"Well what do ya know? Itachi sure changed a lot," Naruto said, flopping down on their bed back home.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised," Sasuke agreed, "At least I got a song out of it."

"That's what you were writing in the car?" Naruto asked, "Well, let's here it."

"Ok…but I don't exactly have to music thought up…I'll compromise," Sasuke said grabbing his guitar.

_**Stranger than your sympathy  
This is my apology  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
All my fears have pushed you out  
I wish for things that I don't need  
All I wanted  
And what I chase won't set me free  
All I wanted  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees  
Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was  
Stranger than your sympathy  
I take these things so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself form the inside out  
Now my head's been filled with doubt  
It's hard to lead the life you choose  
All I wanted  
When all your luck's run out on you  
All I wanted  
You can't see when all your dreams are coming true  
Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
You choke on the regrets yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was  
Stranger than your sympathy  
All these thoughts you stole form me  
I'm not sure where I belong  
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong  
And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than  
your sympathy**_

**The End**

**I know it's like the most abrupt end ever, but there's nothing left to say really. ONCE AGAIN! Please review if you think I should write about Sasuke and Naruto adopting a child!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
